Our Love Ver SeKaiHunKaiHunHan
by QueezxyLee13-Kira
Summary: ff ini terinspirasi dari Judul lagunya Super Junior yang Our love jadi sebaiknya baca dengan mendengarkan lagu ini yah \jika masih bisa diperbolehkan Tuhan untuk kembali , aku akan benar-benar kembali untukmu , aku tak kuat setiap hari melihatmu dari balik sini.\Ingatlah "Berapa banyak aku dalam Hatimu?"\"kau datang untuk mencintaku". Versi SeKaiHun / KaiHunHan


Our Love ver SekaiHun

Cast : - Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka.

Genre : Romance, YAOI , Crack !Warning .

Rated : T-entukan sendiri

Author : Queezxy Lee Lee Kira

P/s : ff ini terinspirasi dari Judul lagunya Super Junior yang Our love jadi sebaiknya baca dengan mendengarkan lagu ini yah xD .

Nb : buat yang udah baca versi aslinya silahkan juga kalau mau baca ver KaiHunHan .

so ,

maklumin yahh … *bungkuk2 .

Saya terima semua kritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

.

.

Enjoy

* * *

.

.

Dua Orang namja tampan menatap makam yang tertera nisan disana dan salah seorang darinya mengepal secarik kertas pada tangannya , dengan enggan ia meneteskan air mata pada kedua belah pipinya, tergambar jelas kesedihan juga kepedihan dapa kedua iris matanya saat ia membaca surat ini ,

"Kai, bisakah aku membacanya, aku mohon aku akan kuat dengan ini," Ucap namja satunya yang melihat temannya menangis dengan tatapan memohon ingin juga membaca surat itu.

"Teserahmu, tapi jangan berbuat yang macam-macam" dan hanya dibalas anggukan mengerti namja satunya.

.

.

* * *

From : Luhan-Hyung

To : Sehun

.

_When I hear the ringing sound of the phone_

_The sound of him voice_

_Unable to hide a longing heart_

_Courageously he called_

_._

jika masih bisa diperbolehkan Tuhan untuk kembali , aku akan benar-benar kembali untukmu , aku tak kuat setiap hari melihatmu dari balik sini _. _

Sehun-ah... aku jadi teringat dimana saat kau selalu meneleponku tiap malam sebelum aku beranjak tidur , ku dengarkan suaramu perlahan namun pasti dan itu benar-benar menghangatkan hatiku , seketika itu juga aku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa rinduku padamu , rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat besok agar bisa secepatnya bertemu lagi denganmu .

.

_The sun smiles, the moon smiles_

_It's like they're watching over our love_

_Feel it with your heart_

_._

Matahari tersenyum bulanpun ikut tersenyum , seperti mereka sedang menonton Kisah Cinta yang Manis dan Tulus yang selalu kita persuguhkan kepada Orang-Orang banyak, dan jangan lupakan Rasakan ini semua dengan hati karena dengan itulah aku masih setia menunggumu disini Sehun-ah.

.

_How much I'm in your heart_

_Speak with those lips_

_For a long while_

_Saying that you've come to love me_

_._

Kadang ku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri bahwa "Berapa banyak aku dalam hatimu, Sehun-ah ?" tapi sampai sekarangpun aku masih tidak bisa mengetakannya bahkan satu katapun, tapi untuk waktu yang lumanyan cukup lama akhirnya 'kau mengatakan bahwa kau datang untuk mencintaiku', tanpa bisa memendam semua kesenangan ini aku langsung memelukmu dan mengatakan Saranghae sebayak-banyaknya padamu, dan sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah menyesali perbuatanku itu, karena aku memang sangat-sangat menCintaimu .

.

_Though we get angry over little things when we meet_

_We let go of the anger_

_I turn around and smile to myself_

_._

Masih ingatkah kau ketika aku marah padamu karena kau terlalu dekat dengan Kai, tapi ketika kita bertemu, aku merasakan ada yang beda denganmu, walau kau tahu aku Cemburu tapi itu adalah sebagian dari kekesalan rasa cintaku itu yang begitu besar padamu, dan tentu saja itu membuatmu sangat senang, yang tanpa sengaja akupun tersenyum malu pada diriku sendiri.

.

_The birds whisper, the flowers whisper_

_Looks like they're jealous of our love_

_Feel it with your heart_

_._

aku masih mengingat tentang perkataanmu waktu itu ada 2 ekor burung merpati yang sedang berkomunikasi entah itu namanya, dan bunga-bunga yang begoyang terbawa oleh angin sejuk membawa kedamaian yang menenangkan jiwa , saat itu Kau Mengatakan "Liat merpati itu dan bunga-bunga itu mereka sedang berbisikan, karena mereka Cemburu melihat kisah cinta kita yang tulus tanpa adanya pertentang yang berhasil menghancurkan kita" kau tau Sehun, sangking senangnya aku kau berkata seperti itu aku langsung saya memelukmu dengan keras hingga kita terjatuh ke ladang hijau nan indah oleh bunga tulip itu.

.

_How much I'm in your heart_

_Speak with those lips_

_For a long while_

_Saying that you've come to love me_

_The capacity of our love_

_._

Hanya Tuhan dan Kita yang tahu berapa Kapasitas cinta yang kita miliki sekarang, yang pasti ini semua sudah menjadi takdir kita berdua bahwa suatu saat hari perpisahaan kita akan datang tapi aku selalu ingat bahwa kau telah memberikan Semua Kapasitas Cinta dihatimu hanya untukku dan sampai kita bertemu lagi itu hanya untukku, benarkan itu Sehun-ah?

.

_Inside your eyes_

_The capacity of your love_

_My love overflows inside you_

_Feel it with your heart_

_._

jangan takut Hun-ah, didalam mataku Kapasitas cintamu terukir dihariku, begitu pula cintaku selalu mengalir deras pada dirimu, tak perlu meragukannya lagi aku yakin itu semua sudah pasti akan terasa untuk hatimu, dan sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mengalirkan cintaku padamu walaupun ketika kau menbaca ini aku sudah tidak berada disampingmu lagi Sehun-ah.

.

_How much I'm in your heart_

_Speak with those lips_

_For a long while_

_Saying that you've come to love me _

_._

Ingatlah "Berapa banyak aku dalam Hatimu?" ini terlalu singkat untuk menceritakan apa saja yang ingin Hyung tulis saat ini tapi Hyung selalu ingat perkataan kau bahwa "kau datang untuk mencinta Hyung ".

.

Sehun-ah

_Saranghae_

* * *

_._

_._

"Na do Saranghae, Hyung... Na do .." ucapnya lemas hingga bersandar pada batu nisan itu dengan kedua lututnya .

"akupun akan selalu mengingatmu , tunggu aku disana Hyung,"

Kai yang tak tega melihat sahabatnya menangis akhirnya memeluk Sehun erat dan hangat agar sehun dengan dapat dengan nyaman meluapkan segala kesedihan yang telah ia sembunyikan selama ini.

.

.

End

* * *

.

P/s : Mianhae kalau Jelek , plus bayak Typo dimana-dimana :)

Maaf lagi kalau ini dijadikan versi yang berbeda dengan Cast yang berbeda pula .

Mianhae Juga kalau pendek .

.

.

jangan lupa Riview yah xD


End file.
